


you're like the sun, you wake me up

by adamhateclub



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Early Mornings, Everyone Is Gay, Feelings Realization, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, M/M, No Dialogue, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Boys, awkward paragraph spacing bc i fucking suck btw, bc i suck at it, but i do not care, langa adoring reki, langa has feelings, langa has gross big gay feelings for reki, langa is LONGING, langa is way softer than he is in canon, let langa yearn!!!, oblivious reki, reki has long hair, reki sleeps, reki's mom is mentioned ONCE, so dont expect much from that tag, soft langa/reki, thats all this is, they are in love your honor, wrote this for my girlfriend bc she is big dumb gay and i love her dearly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamhateclub/pseuds/adamhateclub
Summary: langa falls in love with the sun and takes a while to realize it.(reki is the sun, if you hadn't picked that up yet.)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	you're like the sun, you wake me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [langakinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/langakinnie/gifts).



> Valentine's day gift for my girlfriend! 
> 
> Please point out all the shitty bits for me lol, I don't have a beta reader bc I have no friends and I am a pussy when it comes to asking for people to read the things I write! Anyways, call me out the comments.. I am Begging. I also treat kudos and comments as precious newborn children so pls leave some for my Withering Writing Motivation. 
> 
> Title song: Softcore-The Neighbourhood

The soft moments between the last drags of dusk and dawn; where the sun is not quite present yet, but not far away enough to wake from its own peaceful slumber, were Langa’s favorite. The quiet that slowly seeped away from the world as life began a new day. The sounds of Reki’s mother, always as cheerful as the sun itself, talking in delicate whispers to the twins, who woke along with the sun, as they got ready for another day of carefree chaos. The 7 am train that can be heard in the distance, muffled only slightly the high chirps of a family of birds directly outside Reki’s window.

Langa had a quiet appreciation for it all; from the smallest morning details like the way the sun’s rays were slightly distorted as they insistently peered into Reki’s room from the awkward spacing of a handful of blinds, that he and Reki had accidentally ripped when they got stuck mid-pull after one of their late night escapades to the S, to just Reki himself.

Its almost overwhelming how endearing Langa finds him—Reki with his surprisingly long hair that flattens out just enough against his pillow when he sleeps to see its true length. Reki who snores and has no sense of personal space, who curls up around Langa’s side when falling asleep and still somehow ends up with his face nearly shoved into Langa’s own hair, as he drools like a baby. He looks like a peaceful disaster, cheeks flushed with the heat of the summer, red hair clinging to his face where drool meets pillow and, more than likely, the hair of the boy he is clung to like an overgrown koala as well.

And yet, Langa can’t bring himself to be bothered or even the smallest bit disturbed or annoyed by this. Because how could he ever be anything but charmed by Reki’s unintentionally messy existence?

Its almost too easy for Langa to feel as comfortable as he does here, as if this house and this bed were his own, with how unabashedly open Reki naturally is. There is no stillness in the mornings that the other sleeps in, leaving Langa to ponder over everything and nothing. More often than not though, his thoughts are simply filled fuzzy with a static in the distinct shape of Reki.

Most mornings its just him observing the soft sort of liveliness that seems only to be considerate of the world’s quiet atmosphere at such an hour, but some mornings feel like they are suffocating Langa. Pressing in on his chest, lingering and warm, with a startling sense of longing.

A longing that feels like honey sliding down his throat, coating it generously as if this layer of honey will protect him from very sticky feeling that leaves him abruptly overwhelmed to where all he can do is lay there and breathe. Langa, hopes, prays, begs that it lasts forever—that someday this feeling will devour him in all its sickly-sweet hunger.

Longing for mornings like this to bleed into the afternoon, and then the evening, and the next day, and the next, and the next. A non-verbal plea for every day to be as simple and soft as ones like this, where Langa is nothing but a sunflower soaking up the sun that is Reki, warm and content as he is.

He could stay like this, in this too warm bed as the day gets brighter and more rambunctious, forever. Listening to Reki stir as cars start and radios are tuned into the morning news. Though Langa knows, can feel the realization of it bubbling numbingly in the corners of his still sleep slow mind, that he would stay anywhere if it meant he got to wake up like this; with Reki, with this aching feeling in his chest that seems to fester and burn with all its ferocity and unrelenting want, as insistent as the morning around them has always been and will always be. Eventually, Reki will wake and the lovesick thoughts will fade as his voice fills Langa’s head with sunshine laughter instead. But Langa knows that he will always be putty in Reki’s ever so careful hands, constantly shifting and molding to fit by his side.

Its this, Langa realizes, that he wants, that he needs, that he craves. To be here, in this moment filled with nothing but chest clenching adoration for the boy beside him. For Reki, who has effortlessly entangled himself into all that Langa is. As reckless and vibrant as the sun itself.

Reki is his sun, and maybe, just maybe, that’s all there is to say. Maybe that’s all Langa really needs.

**Author's Note:**

> gay just gay gay ppl for gay person i kiss my gf on the mouf like a GIRLKISSER huuh what r u gonna do abtit?!?!? cry ??? waah waaah ! ahha tit meow
> 
> Anyways, she made me include that bc she likes when I feel humiliation. :( its okay bc shes hot and I love her :) <3.  
> Happy valentine's day everyone!


End file.
